Spill No Blood Script
by Dragonladylewis
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a vampire 'juiced-up' on demon blood. When Sam lands in the hospital Dean has to rely on a hunter, one trained by John, who has a mysterious past and a psyche as damaged as his. Copyright protected under WGA E  registration.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

Season 6

"Spill No Blood"

TEASER

EXT. ALLEYWAY RAPID CITY SOUTH DAKOTA - NIGHT

STRIKING WOMAN, 25-30, walks confidently down the dark alley. She suddenly stops, looks around her at the dark shadows, she senses something. CLOSE IN ON HER FACE. Just then...just for a split second...she blinks, her eyes flash completely JET BLACK. No pupils. Then she blinks again and her eyes appear completely normal.

She scans the alley looking for something. She sees nothing and continues walking. Behind her several shadows come alive, silhouetted against the brick wall as human forms. The figures descend on her. She SPINS and THROWS out her hand. An INVISIBLE FORCE throws several bodies against the walls, more figures appear, throw themselves on the demon. They grab her arms and legs, swarm her, hold her still.

Finally one female figure GRABS the demon's hair from behind, pulls back her head exposing the demon's neck. The figure THROWS its head back, exposing a set of vampire FANGS, before SINKING them into the demons neck. The vampire FEEDS, sucking at the demon's neck...suddenly the vampire jerks away drops the dead demon...clutches its throat. The vampire FALLS on its back on the pavement convulses. It goes still and then opens its eyes...JET BLACK...it snarls, exposing its FANGS.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

INT. BOBBY SINGER'S LIBRARY - MORNING

Desk full of books, books piled all over the room, up the walls in the background. (OS) phone rings, muffled voice, audio bridge.

BOBBY

(into the phone)

Alex? What the...I haven't heard from you in...

what four years?(beat) Ya, you can come over,

sure! I'd love to see you again. There's a couple

igits here I think you'd like to meet. (beat) Sure,

sure. See ya soon.

Bobby hangs up the phone, staring at it in disbelief. Then turns to face someone off screen.

BOBBY

You two are in for a treat, wait till you meet Alex.

Sam is sprawled out on the old couch. Dean paces around the room, he rubs his face. He looks tired and worn out.

DEAN

Bobby, I don't care who we meet, as long as he

can help us out on this. How many other hunters

did you talk to?

Dean quits pacing and leans/sits against the corner of Bobby's desk, one leg swings.

BOBBY

Six, that's it... I don't even know if four of them

are alive I only got the answering machine.

Bobby toys with the old address book he was using to find phone numbers. Dean exchanges glances with Bobby and then Sam.

INT. BOBBY SINGER'S LIBRARY - SAME DAY - LATE EVENING

There are several more empty beer bottles lying around, dirty dishes from a meal on the coffee table. Dean sits in an old easy chair, he rubs his face. Flips the large dusty book shut, leans back in his chair and stretches. Then glances over at Bobby still behind the desk, he reads a similar book. The large pile that was on the left hand side of the desk has partially shifted to the right side of the desk.

DEAN

Anybody find anything yet?

SAM

No Dean. You just asked that, like, 10 minutes ago.

Dean leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and looks over at Bobby.

DEAN

Are we sure it's the Croatoan virus again? I mean we

sent Lucifer back to Hell. Why would the virus still be

around? What's the point?

Bobby glances up from his book. Rubs his eyes. Takes a drink of his beer.

BOBBY

Okay, because its an easy way to kill us. Just because

Lucifer is gone doesn't mean all the demons went with

else is it, smarty pants? We've got a corpse

sans head, drained of blood, and sulfur residue in

whatever blood was left. The only thing I know that

fits is the Croatoan virus you two told me about.

Dean rubs his face with both hands, then glances at Sam. Sam shrugs, rolls his eyes.

DEAN

I got nothin'. I'm going to get some stuff out of the car.

Dean stands up, grabs his shirt and pulls it on. Then exits the library. (OS Kitchen door slams.)

EXT. SINGER'S SALVAGE YARD - DRIVEWAY - same time

The Impala sits in the driveway against the grass. Dean walks up to it and opens the driver's side back door, grabs two green army duffel bags. He slams the door shut. Turns to head to house, then stops and listens. OS ROARING ENGINE, getting closer. Dean watches, turns to see headlights coming up the road... fast! They swing into Bobby's driveway. CLOUDS of dust, as truck slides to a stop.

DEAN

What the Hell!

Dean drops duffel bags. John Winchester's old pick-up truck emerges from dust cloud. For a second we see John climbing out of the truck years ago...then fades into the present. Dean stands there for a second, scares...then surges forward, his brisk steps crunches across the loose rocks.

DEAN

Dad!...(Remembering) Where the hell did you

get that truck!

A dark figure jumps out of the driver's seat. The figure digs into the back of the cab of the truck, doesn't respond. The figure wears worn boots, jeans, an old army bill cap and heavy plaid jacket, everything dirty, creased and worn, almost threadbare in places. The figure is almost lost in the cab of the truck. A large army duffel bag identical to Dean's is produced from the back and dropped onto the front seat. Dean grabs the shoulder of the jacket and hauls the drive out of the cab.

DEAN

I said, where the hell did you get this truck!

Immediately the figure shifts its weight and swings around, slamming Dean's body against the side of the truck. A nasty 10 inch Bowie knife is firmly pressed between Dean's throat and the figures forearm. Dean raises his hands high in the air.

DEAN

Whoa, whoa there!

ALEX

Don't move!

An attractive female, 30-35, reaches up and tugs a pair of headphones away, we can hear Led Zeppelin's "Custard Pie" playing, a pair of beautiful green eyes narrows... sizes him up. The blade doesn't move.

ALEX

(not impressed)

Who the hell are you?

Dean's eyes widen, it's a woman! Then he puts on his impassive face, his jaw clenches.

DEAN

Take off the blade and we'll talk.

He slowly lowers his hands down to his sides.

ALEX

You're in no position to give orders, buddy.

I've got you, now talk!

Dean smirks at her, then quirks his eyebrows at her.

DEAN

Well I got you right back, honey.

Dean taps the blade of his knife against her unprotected stomach. Incredibly fast Alex GRABS his knife hand and SLAMS it down against truck. Dean drops the knife automatically. He grabs her knife arm, and twists it away, behind her back and forces her to drop her knife.

DEAN

Like I said, got you right back.

He starts to smile, relaxes, Alex donkey-kicks him in the leg. He lets go of her, grabs his right thigh, in pain.

Alex spins away, stops about arms distance, then plants a well placed boot to his unprotected left side, quickly followed by another to his right side and a hard right to his jaw. Dean, is STUNNED goes down hard on his right knee and grabs his jaw. Alex backs up, smiles at him. She's just having fun, wiggles her fingers at him get up.

Dean slowly gets up, casually brushes his jeans off, then suddenly drops down and TACKLES Alex. He KNOCKS her flat on her back in the dirt. Her hat goes flying, her brown hair flies free. He lays over her for a minute and checks her out. Then he pats her on the cheek and smirks, and jumps off her, quickly backs up.

Alex face changes, her eyes narrow and her jaw sets, now she's mad, she rolls to her knees. Dean drops his hands for a second, watches her, his guard down and is rewarded with a SOLID KICK to his stomach that staggers him backwards. Alex POUNCES on him, knocks him on his back, then straddles him, sits on his chest, her legs over his arms. PINS him down and delivers several solid PUNCHES to his face. He TOSSES her off to the side, surprised and mad, then grabs his face.

DEAN

You Bitch!

He tries to roll over onto her to pin her down. Alex quickly ROLLS OUT and jumps to her feet. Dean barely makes it to his feet before she delivers another series of PUNCHES, this time he's ready and easily blocks them. He gets in a couple of short JABS and opens up Alex's lip, then a HARD RIGHT lands directly on her jaw, it SPINS her around and she lands heavily on her hands and knees in the dirt.

STUNNED Alex shakes her head, then staggers to her feet. Dean thinks she's done and drops his guard again, receives a hard PUNCH sending him down in the dirt. He slowly ROLLS over, blinks, trying to gain his senses, looks to see if Alex is going to jump on him again. She doesn't, the effort has left her on her knees in the dirt beside him. He looks over to see her, she's stunned. She's still shaking her head, and spits blood. Dean rolls up and GRABS Alex from behind and DRAGS her to her feet, clamps both arms to her sides.

DEAN

Looks like you're caught honey.

Alex smiles an evil grin and SLAMS her head back into Dean's nose.

DEAN

Shit! My nose! Not in the money- maker, honey!

He grabs her and pulls both her arms back till her elbows almost meet. Alex grimaces in pain as her chest muscles are stretched, shoulders hyper-extended.

ALEX

Ahhh! You bastard!

Desperate she HOOKS her right foot behind Dean's right knee and pulls it forward, the same time she THROWS her weight back into him. His knee buckles and they FALL into a heap. Alex's weight lands on him, forcing the air out of Dean's lungs, STUNS him.

Alex struggles free, out of her jacket and rolls up onto her knees, clutches her right arm. Her right shoulder is obviously DISLOCATED, her arm useless. She spits out some blood from her swollen lip. Her jaw blooms a dark purple bruise. Dean rolls away from her onto his side, then gets slowly to his knees, spits blood from his broken nose, gasping for breath, in pain clutches his ribs.

DEAN

Son-of-a-bitch! I think you broke my ribs!

You're a lot heavier than you look.

Bobby runs out of the house, Sam hard on his heels, up to where Dean and Alex are on the ground.

BOBBY

What the hell? (beat) What are you two doing?

ALEX

This stupid son-of-a-bitch needs to learn some manners!

DEAN

(to Alex)

You need to answer my freakin' question!

Sam grabs Dean's arm and helps him to his feet, Dean staggers a little, still holding onto his ribs, spits blood. Bobby gently helps Alex to her feet, avoids her shoulder, holds her close to his side.

BOBBY

Easy, easy now. That looks like its dislocated.

Listen I'm really sorry about Dean, just take it easy.

Let's get you inside.

Dean jerks away from Sam's arm...wobbles...then turns to Bobby and Alex.

DEAN

(to Alex)

Who the hell are you... and why do you have my

dad's truck?

Sam stops and turns to look at the truck, he never noticed it before, then looks back at Alex...then at Bobby and Dean.

ALEX

I don't have to explain anything to you, buddy!

Where do you get off grabbing me?

SAM

Dean, you grabbed her?

DEAN

(to Sam)

She wouldn't answer me! I grabbed her because she

was ignoring me!

ALEX

I had headphones on! Moron!

Bobby shakes his head, glares at the two of them bleeding all over themselves.

BOBBY

Alex Colville, meet Sam and Dean Winchester.

Sam, Dean, this is Alex, one of your dad's old

hunting buddies. She hunts in Canada. Now do

you think you two can haul your sorry asses into

the house and act civilized for a little while?

DEAN & SAM

(together)

You're Alex?

Alex looks between Bobby and Sam and Dean, then back to Bobby.

ALEX

Ya. Winchester? John's boys?

BOBBY

'Fraid so hon. Come on, I think I've got a bottle

of whiskey somewhere.

INT. BOBBY SINGER'S KITCHEN - SAME DAY - MOMENTS LATER

Bobby digs in the fridge. He comes out with an ice pack, then grabs a rag from the counter throws it at Dean.

BOBBY

Sit down you two. Alex put the ice pack on your jaw.

Dean grabs the rag and holds it to his nose, the jerks his chin at Sam.

DEAN

Sam, you're the best at setting shoulders.

You're gonna have to do it.

Bobby grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours glasses full, then sets the bottle down on the table. Nods his head to Alex and gestures to Sam, then hands Dean and Alex the glasses.

BOBBY

Yep he usually gets it first time. Probably because

He's so tall, lots of leverage. (to Sam) Better get to it...

Sam looks in horror at Bobby, then Alex.

SAM

But Bobby, I do it to Dean okay, but I don't care if I

hurt him. I can't do it to Alex!

DEAN

Thanks Sam. I'll remember that next time you need sewing up!

Dean tosses back his drink, then pours another.

ALEX

It's not the first time I've dislocated it, I know it's

gonna hurt. If you can do it in one shot that would

be great.

Alex tosses back the glass of whiskey in one shot, grimaces at the taste. Dean's eyebrows shoot up in surprise...he tosses back his, then pours the glasses full again. Alex shoots hers back and glares at him, then jumps up to stand in front of Sam.

ALEX

Oh my god that whiskey is crappy! Come on Sam, I

can't feel my fingers, this is really starting to hurt.

Sam fidgets for a second, then catches a glare from Bobby.

SAM

Oh fine, Alex better grab a bucket, this is probably

going to make you puke.

Alex laughs and is about to protest when she catches a glare from Bobby. She withers a little.

ALEX

Oh alright, give me the damn bucket.

She takes the old plastic bucket from Bobby and turns to Sam.

SAM

Okay ready Alex? I'll do it on three.

Sam places his left hand behind her shoulder and places his right hand on her dislocated shoulder. Alex looks at Dean, who quirks his eyebrow at her.

ALEX

(sarcastically)

Right, three. Ready.

SAM

One, two...

Sam suddenly PUSHES UP and BACK on her shoulder, a hard crunching POP snaps through the kitchen.

DEAN

Damn that looks brutal!

Alex turns completely white and immediately gags into the bucket, her knees buckle. Sam grabs her and eases her into the chair, then holds Alex's hair away from her face. Bobby hands her the glass of whiskey, glares at Dean. Alex downs it all. Dean makes a face at Bobby (Oh well, she got me, too). Bobby hands him another rag...Dean tosses aside the bloody one.

BOBBY

Still bleeding?

He looks at the new cloth; it has only a tiny bit of blood on it.

DEAN

Almost done.

He slurs his words a bit, tosses back another whiskey (3rd one so far). He winces as the movement affects his ribs, then jerks his chin at Alex...

DEAN

You okay?

Alex still looks pale, nods her head at him, then sets the bucket on the floor. She glances over to Sam, who looks uncomfortable, then finishes her whiskey. Dean refills it and pushes it over to her.

ALEX

(to Sam)

Thanks Sam. That was better than slamming it into

a door jam.(to Bobby) That is probably the most

disgusting whiskey I've ever had. Remind me not to

ever buy it.

BOBBY

There ain't nothin' wrong with it. I just added a

shot of pain killers, you two will be sleeping like

babies pretty soon.

Loud protests from Dean and Alex. Bobby and Sam exchange glances, smile at each other.

BOBBY

Ya, ya whatever! You two dumb asses need some

sleep if your gonna be useful tomorrow, and your

both too stubborn and macho to take the painkillers

any other way. Suck it up!

Alex glares at Dean, then at Bobby, and drinks her drink anyway. Bobby walks up to Dean, gestures at his shirt. Dean just glares at him, so Bobby yanks it up and checks his ribs. Alex takes a long look at his torso, wiggles her eyebrows at Dean, then smiles at him.

BOBBY

Well I don't think their broken. You're going to have

to be careful though. That nose definitely is!

Dean glares at Alex for ogling him and tugs his shirt back down. He finishes his drink, then smacks the glass down on the table. He sways in the chair slightly, then blinks to focus his eyes on Alex.

DEAN

(slightly slurring)

So are you going to tell me how you got the truck?

Alex blinks at him, slouched in her chair. The pain killers are definitely kicking in for her too.

ALEX

Your father left me a message, asking me to go get it.

When I got to it there was a letter on the seat, it said he

was dead and he wanted me to keep it. He taught me to hunt, he was a good friend.

Alex ducks her head down and swallows hard...whether it's from booze or emotions...we don't know. Alex weaves a bit in the chair, Sam grabs her good shoulder, steadies her.

DEAN

Light-weight can't hold her liquor.

Alex jerks her head up...trying to focus on Dean's face.

ALEX

I just drove 20 hours to get here. Haven't had anything

to eat since noon, screw you. I could drink you under

the table any day, Princess.

Bobby rolls his eyes at the two of them, then dumps out Alex's drink and then gestures to Sam.

BOBBY

Do you think you can get her upstairs to bed before

she passes out? I'll sit here with Princess till you get back.

Dean snorts, being macho he tries to stand up and lands back on the chair. He's holds his head with one hand, his ribs with the other. Sam reaches over and grabs his shoulder steadies him too, then looks over to Bobby. Bobby laughs... comes over to hold Dean onto the chair. Sam helps Alex stand up, and they carefully walk up the stairs to the second floor. Dean watches them go.

DEAN

She is such a bitch!

Bobby smacks him in the shoulder...Dean sways, looks up at Bobby trying to focus his eyes. Bobby shakes him by the shoulder a bit.

BOBBY

That girl is a friend of mine. She's been through as

much crap as you have, and didn't have the benefit

of an angel keeping her ass out of trouble. You

remember that Dean Winchester!

Dean looks guilty...and very drunk, and nods his head okay. Sam appears behind Bobby, and looks at the two of them.

SAM

I put Alex in the room next to ours. She's out cold.

Do you think she's going to be okay?

BOBBY

Alex will be fine, she drinks whiskey like water.

She's going to have a hell of a headache in the

morning, but she's going to be fine. Let's get Princess up there.

They both take one of Dean's arms, pull him up out of the chair. He sways unsteadily then tries to focus his eyes on the stairs, he lurches forward, uncoordinated. Bobby and Sam support him under his arms, and he wobbles up the stairs.

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY BOBBY'S HOUSE - 1 MINUTE LATER

Sam, Dean and Bobby slowly make their way down the hallway, they stop at a door off the hallway. Bobby opens it, it swings open to reveal a small cozy bedroom. Worn but homey feeling.

They manoeuvre Dean to one of two beds, he sits down carefully, kicks off his boots, and lays down slowly, winces and holds his ribs. Dean mutters something incoherent from the bed, his eyes already closed. Sam and Bobby turn, and exit the room, leave the door opened.

Sam stops at the doorway of the room where Alex is sleeping and peeks in. She is sleeping on her side, her arm propped up with a pillow, exactly like he left her. Bobby stops and peeks too, then glances at Sam.

BOBBY

Alex is one of the best hunters I've ever met. But she

has some serious issues, worse than Dean's. Don't be

surprised if you hear her screaming in here tonight.

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, he's surprised and concerned. He moves away from the door, watching Bobby.

SAM

Alex said Dad taught her to hunt, but Dad never even

fought that well. I mean Dean's really good Bobby,

but Alex went through him like nothing and he's got a

good hundred pounds on her.

Bobby smiles a funny smile and steps away from the doorway closer to Sam.

BOBBY

John taught Alex to hunt, that's true, but he didn't teach

her how to fight, she already knew that, and she could

kick his ass no problem. From what I know, your Dad

met Alex at the Roadhouse about five years ago. She was blind drunk and had just beat the crap out of

Gordon Walker.

SAM

She beat Gordon up when she drunk? But if she wasn't a

hunter what was she doing at the Roadhouse?

BOBBY

I dunno. John taught her, like he did you two.(beat)'cept

Alex learned it in a year. He brought her here a couple

of times, they'd 'practice'. She could kick the crap out

of him every damn time. One day she showed up, alone,

her face beat up, shaking like a leaf. She stayed overnight

and when I got up in the morning she was gone. I haven't

heard from her since.

Bobby shrugs and walks away headed back downstairs. Sam watches Bobby then turns to look at Alex sleeping in the bed. He looks worried, then follows Bobby down.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. FIRST FLOOR BOBBY'S KITCHEN - NEXT MORNING

Dean, Sam and Bobby are seated, clustered around the kitchen table, Sam types at his laptop, looks up, and freezes. Bobby and Dean turn, silently. We swing around and see Alex standing in the doorway. She looks terrible, bruises around her left eye, swollen and bruised jaw; right arm held across her body, she's obviously in pain. The men don't say anything, she glances around the room.

ALEX

Well good morning to you too. I don't suppose there

is any coffee left?

Bobby jumps up and motions to a chair at the table, while Sam casually shuts the laptop.

BOBBY

You're in luck, we just made a fresh pot. Want some

milk? Sugar?

Alex smiles, then heads over to the counter, follows Bobby. He grabs a cup out of the cupboard and hands it to her. Alex fixes her coffee, moving slowly not using her right arm too much. Bobby hands her two pills from the bottle of Tylenol, a funny grin on his face. Alex takes them, her lips twitch into a grin, then tosses them in her mouth, then downs them with coffee.

BOBBY

Care to join us in a hunt? We've got a real bad one

going on right now. Female is missing her head, and

all her blood. What's left has enough sulphur in it

to send a skunk running for cover.

Alex smiles at Bobby, and turns around to lean on the counter, eyes Sam and Dean, watches for a reaction.

ALEX

Bobby, I'd love to help you out, but not if it's going

to cause problems.

Sam frowns, his gaze flicks to Dean then Bobby, a silent communication passing between the two Winchesters.

(OS)Phone rings, Bobby leaves the room to answer it, we can hear him talking indistinctly in the background. Alex sits down, uncomfortable silence; they're trying to listen in on the conversation. Bobby returns, then glances around the table at them.

BOBBY

Looks like we've got another body. Same thing, male

this time, head ripped off, drained of blood, left in

an alleyway. This is way too close to home folks.

SAM

Have they tested the blood for sulphur?

BOBBY

They just got the body for autopsy. If you get there

quick enough I'll call ahead and see if you can sit in.

DEAN

You can do that?

BOBBY

I got friends everywhere, damn straight! Bring some

ID and dress like you're Feds.

EXT. POLICE STN - IMPALA AT CURB - EARLY AFTERNOON

Alex climbs out of the back of the Impala, transformed, hair up, black skirt, black pumps, white shirt, black fitted jacket, bruises somewhat covered with makeup, she looks HOT. She flips open her jacket and checks her shoulder holster for her pistol, then her ID. It reads 'FBI', looks real.

Sam and Dean climb out, also dressed as Feds, both check their weapons and IDs also. Dean watches her, then jerks his chin at her.

DEAN

You ready?

ALEX

Obviously, can we get this done? I look stupid.

She spins around and heads towards the Police Station. They both follow her. Dean checks out her ass in the skirt and wiggles his eyebrows at Sam. Sam bitch-faces at him.

DEAN

Stupid was not the adjective I had in mind.

Alex spins around to look at him, then steps closer.

ALEX

Really? Adjective? That's a big word Dean, I'd expect

that from Sam. What would you have picked?

DEAN

Well, not stupid. Professional maybe, serious, driven...

ALEX

Not hot? Sexy? Do-able? Isn't that what women are for?

DEAN

Well, okay maybe that too.

Alex glances at the door of the Police Station, then at Dean. She steps closer to him and gets up in his face, keeps her voice low, leans in.

ALEX

Get your mind on work and out of the gutter. At least

attempt to be a Fed,okay?

She turns away and leaves. Dean stands there looking surprised, then fuming mad. Sam smiles, then shrugs at Dean when he glares at him, and follows Alex into the station. Dean rushes to catch up.

INT. POLICE STATION - AUTOPSY ROOM - FEW MINUTES LATER

Female LAB ASSISTANT preps the area, she glances over and hands them latex gloves. They tug them on, Dean checks her out, she smiles at him then leaves. DOCTOR MCFADDEN comes in, eyes them, then locks the door. He turns back to them.

DOCTOR MCFADDEN

Nice to meet some friends of Bobby's. You guys

really look the part. Glad you're here, this has

really got us shaken up.

Sam, Dean visibly relax at his words, Dean jerks his tie loose, Sam stuffs his hands in his pockets. Alex doesn't break character.

DEAN

So what can you tell us?

DOCTOR MCFADDEN

Not anything I haven't already told Bobby. Heads

ripped off, not cut, ripped, most of the blood gone,

all kinds of sulphur left. This is number six.

Males, females, all ages, all dumped in alleyways.

As he speaks, Dr. McFadden pulls out tools, ready to open up the body. Sam steps closer, Doctor hands him a clipboard, it has a copy of the initial police report. Dean leans in, they flip through it. Dean glances over to see him make first incision, winces a bit. Alex's attention is drawn to a box, she gestures to it.

ALEX

Is this the head? Do you mind if I examine it?

DOCTOR MCFADDEN

Ahh, go ahead. Use the smaller table there.

Alex wheels a small steel table over closer to the body, then carefully removes the head from the box. EYES OPENED, MOUTH OPENED IN A SCREAM, GRUESOME. It doesn't seem to bother her, she sets it down on the tray. Dean steps up behind her, watches her examine it.

ALEX

Eyes look normal, skin looks normal, his cheekbone

is seriously damaged. No bruising, but the bone is

almost mashed (pokes her finger in it). Feel it.

DEAN

Ahh, no that's okay I'll take your work for it, thanks.

That's weird though, if it was that bad he should have

had it fixed. Could it have happened after he was,

you know, sucked dry.

Alex looks thoughtful for a second, considers Dean's words.

ALEX

Maybe, there's no bruising. Sucked dry...huh?(beat)

Look here, this is familiar.

Alex rolls the head slightly off to the side, points to the side of the neck, through the ripped skin you can see a strange circular mark. Alex prods the area, then looks closer.

ALEX

Dean, hand me the forceps.

Dean looks around the tray on the autopsy table for a second, picks out a pair and hands them to Alex, pointed end first. Alex gives him a look, and takes them, flips them around the right way and goes back to the spot. The tips of the forceps digging into the damage, the forceps slowly emerge holding onto what looks like a grain of rice.

ALEX

Hand me the petri dish.

Dean grabs the dish and holds it out, watches Alex drop the object in, then flips it over with his fingertip. He looks up at Alex, he recognizes it...glances over to Sam.

DEAN

Sam, get over here.(beat) Your not gonna like this.

Sam and Doctor both come over, looks in the dish, it's a vampire fang. Sam looks up at Dean, then over at Alex.

SAM

Are you sure? A Vampire? You've got to be kidding

me, but that doesn't explain the sulphur.

Alex pokes the mashed cheekbone again, then looks up at them.

ALEX

It does if this was demon, explains the sulphur and

the damage to his face.

The room is silent, each one look at the dish. Tension is high...they realize she is probably right.

DEAN

We are seriously screwed.

INT. RATTY MOTEL ROOM - RAPID CITY - SAME DAY

DEAN

Son-of-a-bitch! When did the freakin' nastiest

decide to play Dr. Moreau?

Dean tugs a shirt on over his tshirt. Sam sets up his laptop at the small table. Dean starts to unpack his duffel bag of weapons. Alex sits on one of the beds beside another duffel bag dressed in jeans and a tshirt.

SAM

Well Bobby's working on it. It's way worse than

we thought.

Sam starts working on his laptop, fingers flying over the keys.

ALEX

I agree, but if its vamps we should at least find the

nest while it's still light out. We've got the location

of the bodies, the nest should be somewhere

close to the dump spots.

Alex takes apart her pistol as she talks, checks it, cleans it, and reloads, very compulsive action for her, smooth, easy. Dean watches her as he pulls out weapons. He nods when he sees how efficient she is at it.

DEAN

You're right. It's still light enough, maybe we can

get a few places crossed off before it gets dark.

Alex sets down her pistol, then pulls a snub-nose automatic shotgun out of her bag. She starts to break it down.

ALEX

They're hunting every night too, they don't usually

do that. So we have to be extra careful.

Dean eyes the gun appreciatively, then grabs his, checks it.

DEAN

We have to be extra careful because their juiced up

on demon blood. (to Alex) Have you been up

against a demon before?

Alex eyes him, then snaps the shotgun's action forward and adds it to the pile. She reaches in her bag and pulls out a leather wrapped bundle.

ALEX

No, I usually kill them BEFORE they get up

against me.

Sam rolls his eyes at the two of them...then flips his laptop around so they can both see the screen. It shows a city map with 6 red circles around a large city block.

SAM

Okay! When you two are done!

Alex looks at Dean, he looks back at her. They both walk over to Sam and focus on the laptop screen.

SAM

The red dots are where the bodies are, they

make an almost perfect circle with this factory

(points) in the middle.

DEAN

That's where they are then. Let's go!

EXT. STREET RAPID CITY- IMPALA MOVING - 15 MINS LATER

Dean's behind the wheel of the Impala, on his cell phone. Sam is in the passenger's seat, looks slightly amused. Dean glances at Alex's truck in the rear view mirror.

DEAN

(to the phone)

Bobby(beat) we found a nest, we're going to check. (beat) Ya, she's coming.(beat) I know she knows

what she's doing but I don't trust her yet.(beat) Ya,

ya we'll check in when we get to the motel.

Dean hangs up the cell and shoves it into his pocket. Sam glances out the window, then looks at Dean.

SAM

What have you got against Alex? Oh wait, she's

a female and she hasn't fallen down at your feet.

Geeze Dean you really need to grow up, not

every woman in the world wants to sleep with you.

DEAN

Sleep with me? Sam she is the last female I'd

ever sleep with. She's arrogant, self-centered,

she's hiding stuff, and she's dangerous. Not in a

freakin' million years.

Sam laughs at Dean statement, looks out the window, then back at Dean.

SAM

She kicked your ass, she's tough, she's a hunter,

and face it Dean, she's...hot.

DEAN

You're delusional. She is hot though. It's the

damn attitude that needs an adjustment.

Sam laughs again, leans over to Dean.

SAM

You like her! You do! Face it Dean, you've

got it for Alex, and she's not biting.

DEAN

Shut up Sam!

Sam laughs, he turns to watch the streets.

SAM

Hey that's it! Next right, will the car fit?

Dean snorts...swings the Impala off the street, he carefully manoeuvres it into the alley. Alex's truck pulls in behind the Impala. We can see its the same alley the Demon was in from the teaser. They carefully climb out, look around. Dean spots a wooden door swinging open by a fire escape.

DEAN

There's our way in. Let's go. Keep your eyes opened.

INT. OLD FACTORY- SAME DAY - MINUTES LATER

Dean comes through window first, drops down, and glances around. The warehouse is dark and filthy, filled with old equipment. Dead wires hang eerily from the ceiling.

Sam comes in next, drops in, and glances around. Dean pulls out a long knife, flips it around and hands it to Sam...then pulls one out for himself. Alex drops silently in through the window...crouches down, wrinkles her nose. She holds a a huge Kukri knife.

They silently explore the factory, coming across the remains of what looks like a squatters camp. Dean shakes his head...then low whistles.

DEAN

Looks like they were here all right. Can you smell them?

SAM

Ya, but it looks like they've cleared out. They're gone.

Alex shifts nervously, glances around the place.

ALEX

Are you sure their gone? Something doesn't feel right.

Dean rolls his eyes at this, then shakes his head. He turns and walks back out towards the window. Alex looks at Sam for a second, pissed off, shakes her head, sighs, and follows him out. Sam brings up the rear.

EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT - LATE EVENING - A LITTLE LATER.

Sam and Dean climb out of the Impala parked beside Alex's truck and start grabbing stuff out of the trunk. Both turn at a sound behind the motel.

SAM

Did you hear that?

DEAN

Ya, it's a cat Sam, they like dumpsters.

Sam shrugs and turns back to the car, digs stuff out, two hands jerk him backwards and flings him against a chain link fence surrounding the parking lot. Dean is sent flying, he slams into a car across the lot. The DEMONIC VAMPIRE from the opening sequence steps into view, looks first at Dean, then Sam. She stalks Sam and yanks him up, he swings, hits her but she barely moves. Her eyes flash JET BLACK, no pupils...Sam's eyes go wide, before he can move she opens her MOUTH...EXPOSES FANGS AND BITES...

EXT. CRAGGY WOODS MOTEL PARKING LOT- LATE EVENING

Dean, stunned, tries to get to his feet. The vampire crouches over Sam, then releases Sam, he drops, unconscious. It then turns towards the motel, her face COVERED in blood. Her eyes FLASH BLACK, she snarls, then crouches ready for attack.

A shotgun snaps as it's cocked, then a loud bang, then another, the vampire jerks, stumbles backwards, once, then twice as the shots hit her. She snarls in pain looks down at her chest, where the rock salt rounds have hit her, faint smoke seems to be coming from the wounds. The vampire snarls again...steps forward...ready to attack.

Alex tosses aside the shotgun, draws out of her belt two kukri blades, swings them in two arcs on each side of her body.

ALEX

Come on bitch. What...don't like sharp things?

The vampire glances over at Dean, he's managed to get to his feet and he is headed her way, it glances back at Alex, who stomps over, then bolts over the fence and quickly disappears.

Alex runs over to Sam, drops the knives on the ground beside her and pulls off her long-sleeved shirt. She stuffs the shirt against Sam's neck clamps her hands down on the WOUND. Sam jerks in pain, his eyes flutter, semi-conscious, moans. Dean falls on his knees beside them.

DEAN

Sammy!

Dean pulls back Alex's hand to see the DAMAGE. It doesn't look like much, but Sam is semi-conscious and very pale.

ALEX

She's got him good, call an ambulance!

Dean doesn't pay attention to her, so Alex shoves his hand away and applies pressure again, then dials her cell with her other hand. She's scans the area and waits for another attack, on edge.

ALEX

Ya, this is an emergency, my friend just got attacked

by an animal or something.(beat) The Craggy Woods

Motel off of Devon Street. He's unconscious and he's

bleeding from his neck. (beat)He's going into shock. Okay.

Alex hangs up the phone and turns to Dean.

DEAN

Sam, it's going to be okay. Things are gonna be fine

Sam, just hold on. There's an ambulance coming, hold on.

Alex reaches around and grabs her two knives and shoves them under the truck out of sight. There are sirens in the distance getting closer. Sam's unconscious and doesn't respond, blood OOZES around Alex's fingers.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. HOSPITAL - SAM'S ROOM - MIDNIGHT

Sam is propped upright, his neck heavily bandaged. Oxygen tubes run into his nose, heart monitors beep, IV tubes run into his arms. Dean sits in a chair, rolls his head, stretches his neck...then glances over at Alex beside him on a similar chair. She has her head back like him, her eyes closed. She cradles her right arm across her body. She slowly opens her eyes, then rolls her head over to see Dean watching her.

ALEX

What? What time is it?

DEAN

It's past midnight, listen why don't you go back

to the motel. I'll call you when he wakes up.

Alex rolls her head back and looks at the ceiling.

ALEX

Why? Easier to pick-up without a girl hanging

around. Just tell them I'm your sister.

Dean hesitates, caught off guard, then frowns.

DEAN

No, that's not what I'm after. You just look

tired and your probably in pain. I've had my

fair share of dislocated shoulders, they hurt

like hell for days.

Alex looks over at Dean, really sees him this time. He's sincere, focused on her.

ALEX

Sorry, that was mean. No point in me leaving.

I won't sleep anyway. Besides if I leave you

have no way back to the motel.

Dean looks away, down the hallway, then at the wall.

DEAN

I don't need a babysitter, or a cab driver.

Alex glares at him, then looks away at the wall opposite her, then shifts around to look at him again.

ALEX

Oh don't flatter yourself, I'm nobody's babysitter

or cab driver, Princess. What's your problem?

Is this a weak woman thing?

Dean stops, looks at her, then looks away, thinking.

DEAN

No, not really, this is a trust thing. I don't know

if I can trust you or not.

Alex stops short, not expecting that answer...then leans back in the chair. She doesn't say anything; just sits there.

DEAN

Aren't you gonna tell me that I can trust you?

ALEX

No. It doesn't work that way. I get it, okay.

I do the same thing.

Dean glances over at her, surprised at her answer...tries to read her thoughts. He is about to say something else but stops when Sam moans softly, his eyes flutter. Dean jumps up and leans over him on the bed.

DEAN

Hey Sam, just relax. Alex and I are here,

nothing's going to get near you.

Sam's eyelids flutter again, partially open. He mumbles something incoherent. Dean leans in closer as Sam mutters again.

SAM

Black...eyes black.

Dean frowns and glances at Alex.

ALEX

He's probably dreaming. The aesthetic from surgery

kind of messes with your head. You're half-awake,

half-asleep, hard to tell what's what.

DEAN

Oh really?

ALEX

Just don't let him jerk out the IV or grab his bandage.

Dean opens his mouth to say something...Sam's arm comes up reaching for his neck. Dean grabs his hand and leans in to talk quietly to Sam, then glances to Alex. She gives him an I-told-you-so look.

INT. RAPID CITY REGIONAL HOSPITAL ROOM - MORNING

Alex quietly enters the dim room, she carries a paper fast food bag and a tray with two coffee. Dean is slouched in the same chair, sleeping. Sam is propped up in the bed with the same tubes and machines beeping around him, also sleeping. Alex slides the bag and the coffee tray onto the small bedside table, drops her backpack, quietly grabs a coffee, she walks over to stand in front of the window.

Dean shifts in the chair and opens eyes, awake, aware. He watches Alex for a second. Then shifts in his chair makes noise so not to startle her. Alex turns towards him, faintly smiles and then nods to the bag. Dean looks at the table, then back at her.

DEAN

Hey, is that coffee?

ALEX

Ya, hope you like bagels. It was either that or

greasy breakfast sandwiches, and they make me

nauseous.

DEAN

Bagels and coffee, sweet. The stuff they call coffee

here is like warm brown water.

Alex slowly moves a little closer to him, watches him closely.

ALEX

I hate hospitals and I hate hospital food. I think it

keeps you sick, so they can keep you longer.

Dean laughs quietly digs through the bag, he hands Alex a wax paper wrapped bagel, then grabs one for himself. He takes a sip of coffee, groans with happiness, then bites into the bagel.

ALEX

So I take it I got the coffee right? two sugars?

Dean nods, his mouth full. He stops chewing.

DEAN

Ya, how did you know?

ALEX

I watched you at Bobby's place mixing yours up.

Dean's eyebrows go up a little at this comment, swallows.

DEAN

I didn't realize you were watching that close. I'll

have to be careful.

Alex ducks her head down for a second, smiles, then looks back up at him.

ALEX

It's what I do. I guess I've spend so many years

doing it in the army I do it automatically.

DEAN

Army huh? Marines?

ALEX

No, Canadian Special Forces. Overseas doing

espionage, counter-terrorism, stuff like that...

Deans stares at Alex, surprised at this, he swallows and opens his mouth to say something. Sam shifts his head a little on the pillow, his eyes flutter. Dean drops the bagel and coffee on the table, moves over closer to Sam.

DEAN

Hey Sammy, I tried to get you cuter nurses but

they keep sending guys in. Better get well soon,

they want to give you a sponge bath.

Sam grimaces a little...trying to focus his eyes on Dean.

SAM

Jerk!

DEAN

Bitch!

Sam smiles a small smile... then turns his head towards Dean... winces at the movement.

DEAN

Hey, now. Be careful, don't try to move too much,

that bitch took a good chunk out of you.

Sam slowly raises his right hand to his neck...feels the thick bandages. He pauses...still groggy.

SAM

It's still out there.

DEAN

Ya, but that's not something you need to worry

about. Just relax and get better, you took quite

a hit. Alex and I are going to figure it all out.

Bobby wants to come up later and see you.

No work, right?

SAM

Right, can someone bring me my laptop.

DEAN

No Sam, relax,get better, besides someone might

lift it while you're sleeping.

Sam glares at Dean...then closes his eyes. Dean leans back in his chair, a little more relaxed.

SAM

Alex?

Alex steps in closer to the bed, smiles down at him.

ALEX

Ya Sam?

SAM

Thanks. Don't know how you did it but thanks.

You saved me.

Alex leans in and gently brushes the hair off his face, smiles at him.

ALEX

Don't worry about it, now go to sleep.

We need you better

.

Sam smiles faintly, then falls back asleep. She picks up her backpack from the floor and pulls out a laptop. Then glances over at Dean in the chair, he's been watching her.

ALEX

I don't know how to kill a vamp juiced up

on demon blood. How the hell are they picking

out demons anyway?

DEAN

I don't know, maybe demons have a higher

body temperature. The vampires could tell

and pick them out.

Alex nods, then slides Dean's coffee and the bagel bag over, and set down a battered laptop.

ALEX

Hmmm, good theory. That would explain why

we have bodies full of sulphur residue. They

are only killing demons.(beat) Is that a bad thing?

Dean reaches over and grabs his coffee and bagel out of the way, takes a sip, then watches Alex.

DEAN

Normally I'd say no; hell, less demons I have

to kill the better. Except this could get real bad

when the vampires decide to chow down on

us again.

Alex has been booting up the laptop perched on the end of little table...starts tapping madly away at the keyboard. She snorts in sarcastic laughter at Dean's comment, then goes back to typing. Dean watches her for a second takes a bite of bagel. Dean swallows...then looks up at Alex. Then back down, takes a sip of coffee.

DEAN

There wasn't a vampire in the factory. I don't

know where that bitch came from, but it wasn't there.

ALEX

Then that means there is another nest somewhere else.

We are so screwed.

Before Dean can answer his cell goes off. He drops the bagel and digs the phone out of his pocket...

DEAN

(into the phone)

Bobby, glad to hear from you. Sam is fine.

Have you heard anything? (beat) Great.

(beat) It tossed me across the parking lot,

Alex was the one who got it. Ya, salt

rounds and two very big knives.

ALEX

Kukri.

DEAN

Kukri. We think there's another nest. (beat)

I know. Ya, we'll keep looking too.

Dean flips the phone shut, and yawns. Alex glances at him and pauses, then types again.

ALEX

Listen why don't you head back to the motel and

get some sleep. I can stay here with Sam. There

isn't much we can do except research, and I can

do that from here.

Dean glances over at her quickly, then shifts in the chair.

DEAN

No, I'll stay. (yawns)Sam might wake up. I'll be fine.

Alex stops typing, takes a sip of coffee, then watches Dean. She fiddles with the tab on the top of the lid.

ALEX

Look Dean, I get it. You still don't trust me,

and I can't make you trust me. We need you to be

100% right now, if you're not then we're all in

trouble. Please... I swear on John's memory, I

will watch Sam. He'll be safe.

Dean looks hard at her for a minute...reading her. She's being honest, no deception. He sighs...

DEAN

You won't wake him up with your banging away

on that thing?

Alex gives Dean a sarcastic look, her lips twitching.

ALEX

The only thing that will wake him up right now is

the smell of you. I won't leave his side and I'm

armed. Go sleep, even if it's for an hour or two.

Dean opens his mouth to protest...then pulls the front of his shirt out...sniffs and wrinkles up his nose. He smells.

DEAN

Okay, but if anything happens you will call me,

IMMEDIATELY, Right?

ALEX

Immediately, I promise.

Dean stands up, pulling another bagel out of the bag and heads out the door. He steps half way back in.

DEAN

Ahh, don't suppose I could use the truck?

Alex pulls her keys out, tosses them over, then jerks her head over at the window.

ALEX

Want me to show you where I parked? You

can see it out the window.

Dean walks over to the window; Alex slides up close to him, in the small frame, looking out over the parking lot.

ALEX

The trucks right there. If you head right out that

entrance you go straight up the street to the 'T'

intersection and take a left. The motel is down a

ways on the right. And don't mess up my truck.

Dean watches Alex's face, not really watches her hands, distracted. He eventually looks out the window and nods at her directions. He fiddles with the keys for a second, then looks at Alex.

DEAN

You know I've never driven this truck before.

Alex smiles at him, then jerks her chin at the keys.

ALEX

Ya, well I've never LET anybody drive it before either.

Dean smirks then heads out the door.

INT. RAPID CITY REGIONAL HOSPITAL ROOM - SUNSET

Dean walks into the room, and stops. Sam is awake, the tube is out of his nose, he laughs with Alex, both of them look at her laptop. They stop when they see Dean.

SAM

Dean! Alex was showing me her laptop, she

has the best program!

DEAN

Sam your suppose to be relaxing, you had

surgery last night.

SAM

I just woke up a half hour ago. I'm fine. Come see.

Dean grumbles under his breath, puts a tray with coffee down, drops a bag on the chair, then leans over to see the screen. It looks like a agent's profile from an FBI database, except it has Alex's information on the page, complete with a photo.

DEAN

Okay, I don't get it. Its an FBI profile page.

Agent Colville.

SAM

Its not just a page, Alex has it rigged up so that

depending on what ID she is using, if someone

searches for her, it makes a fake ID page, and

feeds it back to the searcher.

Dean makes a face, then takes a sip of coffee.

DEAN

Okay then, whatever floats your boat, geek.

Sam rolls his eyes and looks at Alex.

SAM

The only thing Dean has on his laptop is porn.

Dean glances sharply up at Sam, then over at Alex. She smiles, then ducks her head down so he can't see her face.

DEAN

Whatever Sam. That's not true. There's other

stuff too, books. Vonnegut and Rand.

Alex looks up, surprised, looks closely at Dean's face.

ALEX

Heavy Stuff. Your full of surprises.

DEAN

So are you. Didn't expect Zeppelin to blast out

of the truck speakers. That's quite the tape collection.

Alex and Dean stand there, the look at each other way too long. Sam yawns; he is starting to look tired again. Alex tears her eyes away from Dean, glances at Sam. She looks back at Dean, checks to see if he's noticed. Dean does and glances at Alex, catches her. They just look at each other. Dean breaks the look first, looks at Sam.

DEAN

Ya well...nap time Sam. Bobby is on his way,

he should be here in a half-hour or so. He gave

me a lead on a possible nest. I'm going to go

check it out tonight.

Sam closes his eyes, then looks at Dean.

SAM

Not alone you're not. Take Alex.

Dean takes a sip of coffee, looks away from him.

DEAN

I'll be fine, I'm just looking.

SAM

NO Dean! Promise me you'll take Alex, or I'll climb right out of here the second you leave and follow you.

Dean pinches his lips together, mad at Sam for making him promise. He looks over at Alex, who smiles at him as she packs up her laptop.

DEAN

Fine, Alex do you want to come with me?

It will keep Sam's panties from getting in a twist.

ALEX

Oh, anything to keep Sam's panties from

getting twisted. Do you want anything Sam?

A drink? Extra pillow?

SAM

A cute blond nurse, female.

On cue two nurses walk in, wheeling in a cart full of medical supplies. One is a short brunette...very curvy figure, the other a tall blond. Both boys take a long look.

BRUNETTE

Sam? Hi! We have to change your dressing,

and check your vitals. It should only take

a couple minutes.

Dean eyes the two nurses, then wiggles his eyebrows at Sam. Alex smiles and grabs her backpack, slings it over her shoulder.

DEAN

OK then...Sam have fun! Alex come on.

Sam watches Dean leave, then the white curtain pulls across and blocks our view.

INT. RAPID CITY REGIONAL HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

Dean and Alex walk out into the hallway, Dean looks around to see who's in earshot, then turns to Alex.

DEAN

Listen, I don't expect you to tag along tonight,

I just told Sam that so he wouldn't worry.

ALEX

I think it's a good idea. We still don't know

how to kill them, and they are a hell-of-a lot

stronger than a regular vamp.

DEAN

We take their freakin' heads off, and I can

do that without you.

Alex steps up closer to Dean, he leans in to her, intent on her face. Alex growls back in a low whisper.

ALEX

You got slammed last night and you were

with Sam? what do you think is gonna

happen when your alone?

DEAN

That's right! Sam got hurt last night, I don't

need you getting hurt tonight!

Alex pokes him in the chest, glares at him.

ALEX

And WE don't need YOU dead! I'm coming

with you! In case you forgot you're not 100%,

those ribs need to be taken care of, you can't

afford to take another hit.

Dean leans in closer to her, Alex doesn't budge. She glares at him.

DEAN

Oh really? In case you didn't notice you're

not exactly 100% either! you can hardly

move your arm today! How are you gonna

kill a vamp?

ALEX

I'll use my other hand! How are you gonna

do it? you can hardly lift either of yours!

The two of them stand toe-to-toe, they glare at each other. Dean's eyes flick to her lips, he's thinking about kissing her and leans in a little closer. Alex's eyes flick to his lips. She looks like she's thinking about it to.(OS) We hear someone clearing their throat. They both turn to see...

BOBBY

I see you two are getting along just fine.

They both shift away from each other. They both adjust the backpacks, and glare at each other again.

DEAN

I'm going after the nest you told me about.

Bobby glances around, then steps closer to Dean.

BOBBY

And Alex is going with you. Right?

DEAN

I can do it alone. I don't need another person hurt.

BOBBY

You don't need yourself killed.

ALEX

That's exactly what I said.

Bobby looks at Alex, then back to Dean.

BOBBY

At least someone is thinking.

Dean leans back, putting space between them, rubs his face with his hand, the muscle in his jaw works under the skin.

DEAN

Fine! Alex can come, but I am NOT freakin'

happy about it!

Dean stomps off without another word, down the corridor. Bobby rolls his eyes at him, then pats Alex on the arm.

BOBBY

Don't take it personal, he's ...complicated.

EXT. WOODED AREA - DIRT ROAD - NIGHT

The Impala quietly crunches over the gravel...coasts to a stop. The headlights go out. The doors open, Dean and Alex slide out, shut the doors quietly. Dean pops the trunk as Alex looks around. She moves to the back and grabs her bag. There is tense uncomfortable silence. Dean glares at her, grabbing his bag then checks his shotgun and pistol.

DEAN

Did you remember the Holy Water?

ALEX

Yes!

Dean closes the trunk and glares at Alex, opens his mouth to say something, then stops. He spins on his heel and stomps away mutters under his breath. Alex stomps after him, two kukri hanging off her belt. They walk down a dirt driveway, and disappear into an old barn.

INT. OLD BARN - NIGHT

Dean quietly stops just inside the door to flick on his flashlight. He waits for Alex to come in after him, so she can flick on hers. They share a look, and Alex taps the side of her nose.

ALEX

I can smell them. Fresh. We should leave.

Dean does a double take, looking a little surprised, then walks in farther. Its full of old hay, animal stalls, a wall partitions the end off. Ropes hang from the loft, some with hay hooks on them. Dean walks to the partitioned wall and carefully peeks in through a hole in the wall. He nudges open the door and slips inside.

Alex glances over to see him disappear. She shakes her head-then freezes.(OS) There's a shuffle sound in the hay. She looks up, and kills the flashlight, another sound from up top. She ducks under the loft and looks up at the floor, hay falls through the cracks above her head like snow.

Dean emerges from the room, his flashlight flicks around. The movement above stops. Alex catches Dean's attention, and motions to the roof; he freezes, and faintly sees a glimpse of the hay falling in the dim light.

Suddenly, five vampires JUMP from the loft land in front of him. Alex freezes, knows they haven't seen her yet. She slowly, cautiously, slides her two blades free. She flexes her shoulders, winces in pain. The Demonic vampire woman from the teaser steps forward, right at Dean.

DEMONIC VAMPIRE

So not happy with the warning shot huh?

Had to come back for more. That was a mistake.

DEAN

The mistake was messing with my brother.

DEMONIC VAMPIRE

The mistake was coming at night, our time.

When I'm finished we will rule the day and the night.

ALEX

Bitch Please!

The vampires spin around in surprise; Alex anticipates it and SLICES two heads off, their bodies crumple to the ground. Dean swings his machete TAKES OFF ANOTHER HEAD.

The demonic female vampire holds out her hand...strains. Dean jerks-his arm is frozen. She steps closer, evil grin, when she comes to a sudden jerking halt, gasps. Dean is released, and she twists we see a throwing KNIFE STICKING OUT OF HER BACK.

Alex swings at one vampire, TAKES OFF ITS HEAD, another lands behind her. She swings and misses. It grabs her, TOSSES HER through the wall of the partition section. Dean sees Alex fly by. Demonic vamp turns back to him, he swings his other hand, a smaller knife catches across her torso. She jumps back out of range, and throws up her hand, SLAMS HIM against a post.

Alex struggles to stand up. The vampire FLASHES OVER fast, grabs her again, THROWS HER to the center against another post. While she's STUNNED it walks up to her, grabs her hair, and pulls her head back to expose her neck. Alex snaps to, drives a knife into its neck. The vampire releases her, BLOOD GUSHES from its neck. It staggers away, falls on its hands and knees. Alex picks her Kukri up, takes the vampire by the hair, and SLICES THROUGH ITS NECK, tosses the head aside.

The demonic vampire PICKS UP Dean off the floor by his shirt and SLAMS HIM into the post again. Alex comes up behind her drives another KNIFE INTO HER BACK. She screams drops Dean, turns, backhands Alex away.

Three more vampires appear at the top of the loft, JUMP DOWN, two more KICK the barn door in, advances towards Alex. Dean lunges forward grabs the handle of one knife in her back. He YANKS it out and then DRIVES it back into the vampire's back, makes it fall to it's knees. Dean grabs his machete and Alex's knife off the floor, then DIVES into the two vampires that loom over Alex. They are knocked away by the impact.

Dean grabs Alex by the shirt and yanks her to her feet, as she grabs her blade. He drags her away to the back of the barn, hands her other Kukri and the machete. Dean grabs a FLARE out of his jacket, yanks it on and tosses it into the hay between them and the vamps. Dean KICKS a board out of the side of the barn, drags Alex though it. They run around the front of the barn. Dean tosses another FLARE in the front door, they stagger and make run for the car.

INT. CRAGGY WOODS MOTEL ROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT

Alex is sitting at the small table, she reaches forward for a glass of whiskey with her right hand, then stops, and takes it with her left hand instead. Dean comes out of the bathroom and catches her changing hands and wincing.

DEAN

That bad huh?

Alex downs most of it, then nods to Dean, he stands near her and holds an ice pack to his head. She watches his face close...

ALEX

Oh ya, how about you?

DEAN

Well if the ribs weren't bruised enough before,

they are now.

Alex pours him a glass of whiskey and slides it across the table to him, then takes a drink of hers.

ALEX

You should let me check them.

DEAN

Ya, I know.

Dean downs the glass of whiskey, winces at the taste, then sets the glass down on the table. Alex picks up the bottle and gestures to his glass. He nods, she pours him another one.

ALEX

Are you?

Dean glances over at her, then picks up the glass, takes a drink.

DEAN

You're going to keep bugging me till you do, right?

ALEX

Yes I am.

Dean smirks, and swirls the whiskey in his glass and looks at her.

DEAN

You're like Disneyland under martial law.

(Quoting Vonnegut)

Alex laughs at him, holds out her glass to toast him. He taps glasses with her, laughs too, they both finish the drinks. Alex reaches out grabs the bottle and fills both the glasses up again. Alex stands up, stretches her back from side to side, winces as the muscles stretch, then gestures to Dean.

Alex

Come on, let's see them.

Dean turns his back to her and tugs his t-shirt up to his shoulders, exposing his back and ribs. A wide bruise runs up his back along his spine...two bruises about the size of Alex's hands mark him, one on the right side of his ribs, the other on his shoulder blade. Alex winces at them, carefully prods the one on the right side, checks for any hard lumps that would be broken ribs. He jerks and winces. Alex stops.

ALEX

Sorry, its bruised but I don't think anything

is broken. Turn around...

Dean sighs, but turns around. He's got a couple of new bruises over top the older ones. Alex winces looks at them, one looks like the sole of her boot. She checks the new ones, her fingers slide over his skin, gently probes. Dean takes a deep breath as her fingers move up his ribs. Finally she looks up, her face inches from his. Alex pauses, her eyes flicks over his lips, her lips part...

DEAN

Alex...

Alex takes a hasty step back, puts some space between them. She bumps into the table, then turns her back and grabs her drink off the table. Dean looks at her, then steps back.

ALEX

They look terrible but they don't feel broken.

DEAN

Okay, your turn. Let's see.

Alex turns white, completely panics, wild eyes. She turns around to look at him.

ALEX

No! No! I'm fine.

DEAN

No you're not, you can't even grab your drink.

Let's go, now! I'm too tired and sore to argue

with you, and you're not going to win this one.

Alex turns back to the table and sets her glass down, then hesitates.

ALEX

Fine.

Alex turns to face him, and pulls up the front of her t-shirt. Two big bruises sit on her right ribs, Dean sees them and winces, the looks up at her.

DEAN

I'll be careful.

He carefully starts at the top of the bruise just under her bra band, his fingers carefully following each rib, gently probing his way down. Alex sucks her breath through her teeth a couple of times, but doesn't move.

DEAN

Okay, doesn't feel like anything's broken. Turn.

Alex's demeanor changes, she pulls her shirt down and shakes her head.

ALEX

No its fine, really.

Dean grabs her hips and spins her around, then grabs her shirt and yanks it up, fast before she can react. She's pinned against the table, her left hand smacks on the table to steady herself, the glasses rattle. Dean's eyes go wide, he freezes.

DEAN

Alex! What the hell?

Alex's back is covered with layers of SCARS, THIN WHITE ONES snake out like lace down her back, disappearing under the waistband of her jeans. Four WIDE WHITE ONES lay over top of those ones, 6 to 10 inches long. Dean slides her shirt up higher, THICK SHINY ONES from a BURN appears under her bra band over her upper back, and disappears under her shirt. Alex doesn't move, her hand on the table in front of her. Her jaw works, she stares at the table. She jerks slightly, quivers as Dean's fingers slide over the BURN scars, then over the WIDE WHITE ONES. He's really affected by this.

DEAN

What happened to you?

Alex slides away and grabs her drink. Dean steps back and lets her go, watches her. Her hand shakes so hard her drink sloshes. She takes a deep gulp, and tries to compose herself, doesn't look at him.

ALEX

I don't talk about it. I can't.

DEAN

Was it a vampire?

Alex laughs, bitter, ironic. She shakes her head, doesn't look at him.

ALEX

No, it was people.

Dean stops, surprised at her answer. She tosses back the rest of the whiskey. Dean takes his drink, glances at her, then tosses it back. He watches her, then grabs the bottle and pours half a glass.

DEAN

Are you gonna be okay?

ALEX

(almost a whisper)

I don't think I'll ever be okay.

Dean sits the bottle down and watches her for a second, then gestures towards the bed with his drink.

DEAN

We've had a long day, why don't we call it a night.

You can have the bed, I'll take the floor.

Alex looks up at him, then finishes her drink and sits the glass down, she walks across the room to her duffel bag.

ALEX

You are NOT sleeping on the floor. It's a

queen bed, plenty of space for two. We'll

share. I'm too tired and sore so no argument.

He shrugs, he drains his glass before he sets his glass beside hers on the table. Alex disappears into the bathroom. Dean walks over to his bag, grabs his pistol, checks it, slips it under his pillow.

ALEX (OS)

T-shirt and underwear decent enough for you?

Dean smiles, and digs through his duffel.

DEAN

Ya, whatever your comfortable with.

Alex emerges a minute later, face washed, teeth brushed, dressed in her t-shirt and men's boxer briefs. Dean glances over, his eyebrows shoot up, he laughs.

DEAN

Men's underwear? Seriously?

Alex glances down, then blushes and shrugs, she walks over to her bag.

ALEX

They're comfortable. Besides I only wear them

when I'm hunting, they don't ride up.

Dean laughs, disappears into the bathroom. Alex tosses her clothes onto her bag, smiles, then digs out her pistol, she checks it, tucks it under her pillow, then notices the handle of Dean's hanging out. She flips up his pillow and smiles.

Alex flips out the small light above her pillow, then climbs into bed. Dean emerges dressed the same and tosses his clothes into his bag, then flips off his light and climbs into bed beside Alex. They both lie on their backs, stiff not touching, they stare at the ceiling.

ALEX

Dean, I've got a gun under my pillow.

DEAN

Why, are you going to shoot me?

Alex laughs, the tension lifts, she looks over at him. He looks back at her, smiles back at her.

ALEX

No, in case something happens.

DEAN

I know, I've got one too. Good night Alex.

Alex's face goes serious, and she looks away, she sighs, then looks at him.

ALEX

Good night Dean. I'm sorry for waking you up.

DEAN

Huh? what do you mean?

ALEX

Screaming, bad dreams. I'm sorry when I

wake you up.

Dean lays there quiet for a minute, stares at the ceiling, then turns his head to look at Alex, she watches him.

DEAN

We've all got scars, some you just can't see.

Alex faintly smiles, then closes her eyes. Dean looks at her for a second then rolls over on his side, and lays there, thinking.

INT. CRAGGY WOODS MOTEL ROOM - LATER

Alex shifts slightly, adjusts her position, then stops, her eyelids flutter open, sleepy, then suddenly wide awake. Her nose is inches from Dean's chest, her head on his arm, her fingers tangled in his shirt. His arm is thrown over her waist, holds her close. She freezes, afraid to move and wake him up, her eyes flick around trying to figure a way out. He breaths gently, evenly, sound asleep. Alex relaxes, eyes him, she is really attracted to him. She slowly leans in, closes her eyes and smells his shirt, she smiles a bit, then carefully lays her head back down on his arm. She closes her eyes. Dean opens his eyes peeks down at her, then smiles and closes his eyes.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. RAPID CITY REGIONAL HOSPITAL ROOM - MORNING

Sam is propped up on the pillows, taps away at his laptop. The oxygen is gone, the heart monitor is disconnected, the only tubes left are the ones leading to his IV. Dean and Alex walk in, coffee in hand, both walk like they are stiff and sore.

SAM

Dean! Alex! Wow, you look terrible. Bobby was

here when you called and said you got the worst

of it. What happened?

DEAN

Well they got a couple hits in but they actually

got the worst of it. There must have been 10...11

of them there. You look great, should we sneak

you out?

SAM

Dean, stop changing the subject. She's got powers

so now what? If we can't get close enough to get

their heads off how are we going to kill them?

ALEX

Well we were talking and we have a plan.

Tranquillizer gun and Holy water.

INT OLD FACTORY- LATE NOON

Dean and Alex drop in through the window, quickly look around. Dean sets his bag down, and pulls the Tranquillizer gun out. He grabs the extra pack of darts, shoves it in his pocket. Alex straps on the knife belt, grabs a machete from her bag, checks the knives strapped to her leg. Dean stands up, nods. Alex cross-steps over against the wall, peeks around. The vampires are spread around the floor asleep. Alex sneaks back to Dean.

Alex

Ten, eleven?...no sign of her.

DEAN

Shit! We need to get her first!

ALEX

If we're quiet we should be able to take a

couple of them out. Dean, if it gets bad, just

give me space to swing.

DEAN

Ya, just don't swing at me.

Alex waits watches him. Dean nods, then slings the gun around his body, he grabs his machete. They sneak around the corner. Dean sneaks up to the first form on the floor, he raises his arm about to strike, then stops. He reaches out with his machete and flips the blanket back, just stuff that look like a person sleeping. He freezes, a sound comes from beside him, he looks around, demonic female vamp steps out of the dark. It's a set-up. Alex is a few feet away from him, checking piles. She stops, then stands up and walks closer to Dean.

DEMONIC VAMPIRE

You two just don't take a hint do you?

Are you stubborn or stupid?

ALEX

(to Dean)

Ummm, I thought I was stubborn...or are you

stubborn?

DEAN

(to Alex)

Naw...Your stupid, I'm adorable...

ALEX

(to Dean)

Ohhh! Okay, so I'm stupid, your adorable...

she's what...?

DEAN

Oh, she's dead!

Dean swings the gun up, and fires off two shots, they hit the vampire right in the chest. She laughs, then her face changes, she doubles over in pain. The Holy water starts taking effect, we can see DARK VEINS BUBBLE under her skin. She snarls and the bodies on the floor jump up, there were vampires there, just piles of clothes mixed in to throw the hunters off. Alex adjusts her grip on the machete and turns to face them, she glances over at Dean.

ALEX

Go get her! I'll slow these guys down.

Dean reloads the gun, walks towards the vampire, just before he gets there she throws up her hand. He jerks back, she's slows him down but she's not as strong, he's still able to pull up the gun. He shoots her twice more. She staggers back, snarls at him, then ducks into the shadows.

Dean glances back at Alex, two vampires are headed for him, but the others are focused on Alex. Two vamps look at each other, then attack her. Alex swings into motion intent on the fight. Dean runs off after the demonic vamp.

INT. OLD FACTORY - LATE NOON - CONTINUOUS

(OS) he hears raspy, heavy breathing, he stalks it, all senses on high alert. He sees movement up ahead, swings the gun down and grabs his machete moving in for a kill. Suddenly he swings around behind him, we get a second to see the male vampire's HEAD GO FLYING OFF. Dean pivots, then ducks down and takes off after the demon vampire.

INT OLD FACTORY - LATE NOON

Alex swings at two who run at her, BLOOD sprays over her. She swings at another, catches it across the chest, then JAMS a knife in its throat. It stops, staggers back, she takes its HEAD OFF in one sweep of her arm, then spins around to another one on its hands and knees, and takes its HEAD OFF. The other four look at each other, then at her, they slowly start towards her. Alex drops the machete, and grabs her two Kukris off her belt, she swings them on each side of her, backing up, she watches them tense, waits...

INT OLD FACTORY- REAR OF THE Building-late noon

Dean slips around the corner of a row of shelves, into an open space, the demon vampire leans against a far brick wall, gasps for breath, there are DARK HEAVY VEINS running under her skin.

The other vampire lands in front of Dean, she comes from the top of the shelves, then BACKHANDS HIM into the shelf. Dean is stunned for a second, it grabs him by the front of his shirt. The vamp opens its mouth, FANGS EXPOSED, Dean knees it in the groin, it lets go of him, staggers backwards, holding its groin. Dean makes a face(okay it worked!)...then swings his arm down, CHOPS OFF its head. He looks back at where the demon vampire was leaning, she's gone.

DEAN

Shit!

He looks around for a second and sees marks in the dust on the floor. She's headed back to Alex and the main floor. Dean takes off down the row of shelves, stalking her.

INT OLD FACTORY-WIDE OPEN FLOOR

Alex swings at a vampire, its HEAD GOES FLYING, the body falls to the floor. There are two left, they stand in the center of the room. They look at each other, worried, and throw back their heads.

A ROAR, a deep unearthly sound echos through the factory. There are lots of SCRABBLING SOUNDS from above, Alex stops, sweat runs down her face, she takes a deep breath, looks up at the roof. Four more vampires appear. They jump off top of the shelves and land beside the others. Alex sets her jaw, her tshirt sticks to her, she breaths heavy, then smiles.

ALEX

Oh you have got to be kidding me! You

freaks are just everywhere!

Alex takes a fresh grip on her kukri, and flexes her shoulders, tries to keep the muscle in her right shoulder loose. Her right hand and arm QUIVERS under the stress, she adjusts the her grip on the blade again, waits for them to attack.

INT OLD FACTORY - REAR OF BUILDING

Dean follows a trail in the dust, then stops, the trail ends suddenly. He glances around and up, then she DROPS ON HIM from above, knocks him off his feet. The impact sends him flying, the machete slides across the floor.

She's looks better, the effects of the holy water are wearing off. She grabs him by the shirt and THROWS HIM up against a wall, he slams into it and slides down, lands on his hands and knees. He swings to his feet and comes up with his bowie knife. She backs off, then throws up her hand, nothing happens. Dean smiles and steps closer, then erupts into motion SWINGS at her, once, twice.

She jumps back, the blade just misses her torso, she kicks at him, aims for his ribs. He grabs her leg under his arm and DRIVES the knife into her inside thigh, then yanks it out and drops her leg. She howls, her head thrown back, her leg is SMOKING, she falls to the floor, grabs it, twists in pain.

DEAN

Ohh, that salt stings don't it? Well that's going to

hurt even worse when I take your head off.

She glares at him from the floor, blood pours from between her fingers into a large puddle. She pants, then hisses at him.

DEMON VAMPIRE

You may get me... but you don't know how

many I made.

Dean grabs her by the hair, pulls her head back.

DEAN

It's doesn't matter, they are just something else to kill.

Dean swings his knife down, BLOOD SPRAYS across the front of him.

INT OLD FACTORY - REAR OF THE BUILDING - LATE NOON

Dean runs around the corner, and emerges into wide factory floor, slides to a halt. Bodies lay around everywhere but there is no sign of Alex. Dean looks through the bodies where he saw her last, we see him calling her name, but no speech, only music for audio. He finally sees her laying near the edge of the pile, on her side.

He runs over and kneels down, rolls her over to face him, her face is splashed with blood, but her shirt is soaked with it, her arm bleeds heavily from a HUGE VAMPIRE BITE, BONE exposed, MUSCLE torn. He yanks off his long-sleeved shirt and wraps her arm up. Alex jerks, her eyes flutter open. Dean stands up, grabs her belt, pulls her up, she wobbles, smiles faintly at him, then her knees buckle.

She sets her jaw and forces herself up, her good arm wrapped around Dean's waist, his hand grabs her belt holds her up. Alex holds her right arm across her body. They walk a little way, then Alex stumbles and falls. Dean stops, then sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to the window.

INT HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY - LATE AFTERNOON

Dean carries Alex in, they are both covered in Alex's blood.

DEAN

I need some help here!

Nurses scramble and a stretcher appears. Dean lays her down gently, brushes her hair off her face. Alex is pale, unconscious. Lots of (OS) hospital noise, nurses and a doctor takes the stretcher, it rolls away.

Stretcher goes through double swinging doors. Bobby runs in the door behind Dean and stops beside him, watches the stretcher go.

NURSE (V.O.)

Pressures dropping...

ER DOCTOR(V.O.)

Arteries are open. Get some Ringers Lactate

started...I need her in surgery now!

NURSE (V.O.)

She's lost too much blood...

NURSE (V.O.)

We're losing her!

Voices fade out to a Whining heart monitor.

BLACKOUT.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow fans! Since these "Chapters" are really separate stand-alone stories unto themselves, I've decided to post them as completely separate stories. Each one will have a common name like "Supernatural Script 1 or 2..." and then the story/chapter title.

The tentative list of stories so far is 1. "Spill No Blood"; 2. "Alex in Wonderland"; 3. "Something to Give Thanks For." 4. Untitled work in progress 5. "Spring Fever." 6. "Vacation from Hell." 7. "Woman Who Laughs." 8. "Psalms 19:3"

There is plenty of room for more especially between "Woman Who Laughs" and "Psalms 19:3" so don't be surprised if the list changes considerably. ALSO! Like our beloved Eric K and Sera G. I leave you little "Easter Eggs" and ironic twists, so look for them! Did anybody pick up that one of Dean's line in "Spill No Blood" says something like "When did the nasties get all Dr. Moreau?" Well if you're a fan of the book/movies "The Island of Dr. Moreau" you should remember that the Laws of the island the man-animals had to recite was: "We are Men, we spill no blood." Hence the title of the story, also pretty ironic when you consider that the story starts off with vampires and ends with Alex bleeding to death...or did she?

So go search up my name Dragonladylewis or the title "Alex in Wonderland" and see what happens to Alex and Dean! XOXOXOXO

The majority of these were written last year and are actual scripts and are registered with WGAE and are copywrite protected as such. Please enjoy them but be warned any copyright infringement will be frowned upon.


End file.
